Fascirian
The Fascirians are a race of humanoid being that hail from the planet Aryanus Prime. The species is one of the big threats that plague the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom. It is also a semi-allied with the I.A.F's main enemy the Militia as well. 'History ' During the ending of World War 2 on the planet Earth; Nazi, Germany seeked to preserve their ways as an all powerful master race and to do that, they ordered that men and women of Germany would be transported throughout the stars. With the use of the new experimental technology; the Nazis managed to get their people into space before the Allies could find their plan. Arrival on Aryanus Prime Several decades after the fall of the Nazi regime; the men and women of the regime managed to land on an Earth-like planet inhabited by a race of primitives who thought their new arrivals as gods. The nazis eventually created vast cities and areas where they could thrive as the new race known as the Fascirians. Rise of the Anti-Fascists When the beginning of modernization for the primitive race began, they were impressed with what results their new gods had bestowed upon them. One night, a handful of Nazis decided to equal the battle power of both armies, so they arrived on the territory of the other race and offered them the same countermeasures as their enemies. Once their countermeasures were made, the turn coat Nazis decided to ditch their former colours and created a new symbol to rally behind. Since their creation, both the Nazis and Anti-Fascists have been in a constant state of war. '24th Century' The Fascirians weren't discovered by outsiders until the year 2436; when Aaron Carter and Claire Porter found them in a constant state of war with the Anti-Fascists. Aaron; knowing that the ones with the Nazi symbols were the enemy; decided to aid the Anti-Fascists against their enemy. After a seemingly, yet costly victory; Aaron and Claire were briefed on the situation. After the first battle; Aaron and Claire decided that the Anti-Fascists needed assistance and therefore, called in the I.A.F. This later led to a very intense battle between the Fascirians, Anti-Fascists and I.A.F; however the Fascirians were being assisted by a new ally and that ally was the Militia. The battle continued and both sides were up to their necks in casualties. Eventually though; the battle was over and both sides left; taking their dead with them in order to give them a proper burial. The Fascirians were said to have been advanced significantly with better technology than before and as a result; the I.A.F also evolved the Anti-Fascists with new weapons as well to level the playing field. Because of their primary enemy being the I.A.F; the Fascirians have also become major enemies with their allies such as the Terranovian Empire, Gartilians, Greys, Hybrid Empire and even superhero groups as well such as Legacy. They have however become allied with beings such as the Sarquil. 'Biology' Fascirians are indeed human looking with no distinguishing characteristics to Humans. They are known to be just as intelligent as a Human; however unlike their human counterparts, possess a slightly larger appetite than them. Powers & Abilities The Fascirians are known to be a powerful race of beings; believing themselves as perfect because of their great powers. *'Longevity:' Fascirians are known to have a very long lifespan; primarily of up to 200-300 years. *'Enhanced Human Strength:' These beings are known to possess a strength almost as good as the Hybrids. *'Enhanced Human Speed:' Fascirians are also known to have almost the same speed as a Hybrid as well. *'Enhanced Human Agility:' When it comes to being more agile; the Fascirians are known to put themselves superior to that of a Human; however almost as good as a Hybrid. *'Enhanced Human Healing:' Fascirians are known to have the same healing speed as a Hybrid; as well as a resistance to most diseases. *'Enhanced Human Senses:' Fascirian senses are known to be extremely accurate; in fact are as good as the Hybrids. Weaknesses Even with their powers; Fascirians are known to be far from perfect and therefore are capable of dying. *'Mortality:' Despite their powers and long life; Fascirians are just as mortal as many species in the universe. They are known to die from energy weapons and even conventional weapons. Despite their resistance to many diseases; Fascirians are also vulnerable to diseases that can cause them make them reanimated and even diseases causing them to become primitive. 'Technology' Fascirians are known to have a very interesting type of technology; despite their primitive and conventional methods. Defenses Fascirian defense technology; has been mostly things originating from World War 2. They utilize mostly conventional weapons and devices to fight wars and battles. Their weapons have actually advanced thanks to the Militia. Medical Despite utilizing primitive medical science; Fascirians have become masters of Eugenics and have been capable of creating new ways to better themselves physically. They also have drugs that can kill the common cold and even eradicate many diseases on their planet. Z-Agent Fascirians; during their several centuries of thriving on Aryanus Prime, discovered an ancient virus on the planet that actually turned people into walking corpses. These beings were thought to have been uncontrollable at one point; but thanks to the help of the Militia, they managed to create a more stable virus in order to create an near-invulnerable army of Zombies led by Dankbar Untoten. Space Even though the Fascirians are somewhat primitive; they have clearly mastered the art of space travel and the use of a hypersonic propulsion. Eventually though; they gained the concepts of a Hyperdrive generator from the Militia. Their smaller craft are mostly in the shape of a saucer; which was what they were testing during World War 2. 'Known Members' *Wolfgang Adler *Dankbar Untoten Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Species Category:Lawful Evil